


An Adventure in Babysitting

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [158]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Bim Fucks Up, Children, Fem!Dark, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dark, Infantilism, Magic, Sort Of, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim fucks up magic. Again. But this time, it's...really not so bad.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 41
Kudos: 251





	An Adventure in Babysitting

Bim sat his desk in his room, spinning idly in his chair, chewing on his pen. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t even be _thinking_ about this. The last time he’d fucked with magic…hadn’t ended well. King had been _pissed_ for a _long_ time. Bim could’ve seriously hurt himself.

 _But_ …

He’d had _two_ successful magic shows now, with nothing going wrong. And _before_ he’d hypnotized himself (“like an idiot”, King added on several occasions), yes he’d fucked up, but he’d help Dark sort some things out with his gender identity. Bim counted that as a win.

So once again, he found himself staring at the list of magic spells Marvin had given him over a year ago now. Why he still had it, who knows, and Marvin undoubtedly regretted giving it to him. Bim didn’t care. He wanted to mess with magic again! It was easily over a year since he began practicing. He was fine by now. Surely.

So, Bim picked a spell at random, carefully read it over a few times, then performed the spell, brow furrowing in concentration. His weak – but growing rapidly stronger – aura formed around him, still nothing but shimmering air, but it shed glitter _all_ over the floor.

Bim’s vision went hazy and purple, till he couldn’t see at all. He felt…a little nauseous, which wasn’t pleasant, but the spell was _working_ , or at least it _seemed_ to be working, and Bim couldn’t help but feel _ecstatic_. He’d done a spell _right!_ Or at least, _probably_ right!

When the purple faded, Bim blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision. The world looked a lot… _bigger_ than it had before. His chair felt too big, his desk _massive_. He glanced down. The _world_ had gotten _bigger_ , _he_ had just become _tiny_. But not like the time he’d shrunk himself, he was…a child. With how tiny and chubby his hands were, he couldn’t be older than three or four.

The spell had _worked!_

Bim grinned, and clapped his hands excitedly, slipping out of his chair and rushing out the door. It was a bit of a struggle to get the door _open_ , his tiny hands needed a bit to get used to, but he managed it. He was thankful his clothes and glasses had shrunk with him. That would’ve been a bit…awkward, otherwise. Now, he was going to find King, and cuddle all day with his tiny child body.

He raced into the living room, beaming happily, and skidded to a stop, expression dropping.

Dark blinked at him owlishly, still an adult, with a still-grown Wilford at his side. The _rest_ of the egos, however…were all various young ages. The oldest seemed to be Google, who looked to be out five, though he and Bing (who was _definitely_ younger, maybe two) were knocked out on a loveseat, both of them sparking a little. King, Dr. Iplier, Silver, and Magnum looked to be about Bim’s age at three or four. Ed, Reynolds, and Illinois looked to just be a little younger. Yancy, Eric, and the twins looked to be the same age as Bing. The Host was nowhere to be found.

Dark blinked again, staring at the young children around him, and a _very_ intelligent sound of a drawn-out “Uhhhhhh” escaped him. He glanced back at Bim. “Is…Did you do this?”

Bim suddenly felt very close to tears, refusing to meet Dark’s eyes and picking at his clothes. His voice was _so small_. “I’m sorry…”

 _Panic_ flashed across both Dark and Wilford’s faces. “Wait – no, please don’t cry –” Bim was suddenly being lifted up and held in Dark’s arms, and he latched on to Dark’s suit, sniffling and trying desperately not to cry. Dark’s hand settled on his back, and he turned to face the couch again, staring at Wilford. “Wil, how in the _Hell_ …? What do we do?!”

“Calm down, Dark.” Wilford stood as well, and gently took Bim from Dark. Bim burrowed into Wilford’s shirt instead with a tiny noise, and Wilford smiled a little. “I…suppose we just have to take care of them till they turn back to normal. Bim, how long should the spell last?”

Bim helpfully shrugged, sitting back a little. He still clung to Wilford’s shirt with one hand while the other played with his bowtie, beginning to smile again. Dark sighed, running a hand through his hair, clearly panicked. “Great. Great! We don’t know how to take care of such young kids, Wil! We don’t have the materials! What if one of them gets hurt, what if it lasts longer than a day? What do we do then? And look at the androids! What about _them?!_ I –”

Wilford cut Dark’s rant off with a quick kiss, the hand that wasn’t supporting Bim resting on Dark’s shoulder. “It’ll be _fine_ , Dark. We’ll be fine. You should go find the Host, see if he turned as well. He’s in his library, right?”

Dark visibly seized with panic. “Oh **_fuck_** , the Host!”

And with that, he was rushing through a Void tear, and was gone.

Wilford chuckled a little, bouncing Bim in his arms a bit and making him giggle as he headed back over to the couch. He set Bim down, soothing his protests, and slowly began gather the other kids – _egos_ – and setting them on the couch. He left Bing and Google where they are, almost afraid to touch him. The kids looked…a little disoriented, which was to be expected. Yancy, Illinois, and Magnum looked the most out of it, but they’d never experienced Bim’s _royal_ magical fuck-ups before, either.

Bim made a small noise, still looking dangerously close to tears. King cuddled close to him, and Bim held onto him, the two of them burrowing into a little corner of the couch together. Dr. Iplier was crawling all over everyone, babbling the Host’s name with wide, concerned eyes.

And then Wilford heard the crying.

It wasn’t coming from one of the others. It was coming from the hallway. It gradually got louder, and, eventually, Dark entered the room again. He looked a lot calmer than before, despite the screaming bundle in his arms. When Wilford crept closer, he saw that it was the Host, swaddled in his own coat that apparently hadn’t shrunk with him. The Host…was _young_ , younger than the others, almost…an infant. His bandages were missing, and blood and tears were trailing down his face as he cried. Despite the Host’s tears, Dark was smiling softly, staring down at him, rocking him gently. His aura thrummed with red, outline flickering madly, and before Wilford’s eyes, he shifted into the smaller, perhaps more appropriate, feminine body.

Dark sighed, still staring down at the Host. “I think he’s just scared, and confused. Didn’t he say his narrations fuzz out when Bim messes with magic? Like…a bad radio signal.” She tilted her head as the Host’s little fist latched onto her shirt, blood painting his face, and she made a soft sound. “I found him on the floor of the library, under his desk. I think he fell. Which I doubt helps. Especially when he’s so young…” She smiled at Wilford, bumping her shoulder against his. “We’ll be okay. It’s just for a day or two, right?”

Wilford nodded, smiling back, and kissed her forehead. “Right.” His smile turned into a cheeky grin. “Not like much has changed. Now they just have an excuse to act the way they do.”

Dark snorted and laughed, shoulders shaking as several of the kids on the couch stuck their tongues out at Wilford. Wilford made a face right back at them, scooping the twins into his arms, spinning them around. The twins _shrieked_ with delight, giggling madly and chanting “Again! Again!” when Wilford stopped. Something he happily obliged in.

Still chuckling a little, Dark moved to sit on the android-free loveseat, still cradling the Host in her arms. He was slowly calming down, screaming sobs giving way to hiccups and soft babbling. He was _very_ cute, even with blood painting his face. Dark shifted her grip so he was resting in her lap, and suddenly she was holding a soft washcloth, gently wiping away all the blood. With the blood gone, the Host calmed _significantly_ further, no longer crying at all, and just gripping onto Dark’s finger with one chubby fist, the other gripping tight to a handful of his coat.

Dark glanced over at the others, just to check up on them now that the Host was under control, not minding as he waved her hand around a little, and getting rid of the washcloth. Wilford was now waving Magnum around (the child so big that Wilford could only handle him at once), Silver, the Jims, and Illinois giggling and sitting on the floor, eyes still rolling in their heads from dizziness. It broke Dark’s heart more than she’d care to admit at the sight of a young, three-year-old Silver with all the self-harm scars of his adult self, but he seemed happy at the moment, at least.

She raised an eyebrow when Dr. Iplier slid of the couch, walking a little shakily over to her. He climbed onto the loveseat (with a little help from Dark’s aura), and sat down next to her, staring curiously at the Host. He hesitantly laid a hand on the Host’s forehead, and the Host flinched before smiling – a little creepy with his empty eye sockets uncovered – reaching towards Dr. Iplier with both hands. Dr. Iplier smiled as well, gingerly letting the Host grip onto his fingers, before looking up at Dark. “Can – Can I –” He frowned, brow furrowing. It seemed like all the egos still had their adult minds, but the limitations of a _child’s_ body and mind were… _inhibiting_ them, and undoubtedly disorienting. So, Dr. Iplier resorted to a simple, one-word question. “Hold?”

Dark smiled. “Of course. Just don’t drop him.”

Dr. Iplier pulled a _very_ offended face, which was frankly _hilarious_ on a child, and Dark couldn’t help but laugh. Still, she gathered the Host back up in her arms, and carefully passed him to Dr. Iplier. He seemed to know exactly how to hold an infant, and the Host giggled a little, still smiling brightly up at him. Dr. Iplier smiled back, leaning down to kiss the Host’s forehead, an act that just made the Host giggle more. Dark finally noticed that the pair’s rings had shrunk with them.

Dr. Iplier let out a little sigh, and he leaned against Dark, staring down at his infant fiancé with a little smile. He looked sleepy, but he stubbornly stayed awake, clinging to the Host. But he was out of it enough that Dark easily maneuvered him to a position so the Host didn’t fall of the couch when Dr. Iplier inevitably fell asleep. Dark tangled a hand in the Dr. Iplier’s hair, combing through it with her fingers, and Dr. Iplier leaned into her touch, nuzzling against the thigh he was using as a pillow. He and the Host were both small enough, and the Host’s coat was _big_ enough, that they could both easily use it as a blanket.

Wilford let out a loud laugh, and Dark glanced up. He was clearly having the time of his life entertaining the other egos, having summoned a _giant_ bottle of bubble mixture and sending the kids into a bit of a frenzy chasing them. Eric and Yancy were sitting on his shoulders, and Wilford made sure to blow some bubbles straight up for them.

Dark snorted when Reynolds bodily tackled Ed to the ground in order to get to a clump of bubbles first, grinning cheekily. Though, when Ed let out a resounding cry of “ _FUCK_ ” when he fell, Dark had to physically swallow down a reprimand, reminding herself that Ed was _not_ a toddler, and was in fact an adult.

Though it was hard when Illinois tripped over his own mini whip and started chanting “SHIT” in his tiny voice.

Wilford shot Dark a beaming grin as the giggling twins hugged one of his legs each, sitting on his feet as he stomped around. Dark just shook her head fondly, nodding pointedly to the sleeping pair on the loveseat with her. Thankfully, Wilford quickly got the pictured, and he pressed a finger to his lips, nodding in an over-the-top serious fashion that was clearly meant to be theatrical. Dark laughed, and Wilford glanced down at the kids. “Come on, let’s continue this _adventure_ outside, hm?”

He stomped away with his four hitchhikers, the others trailing after him like baby ducks. Dark couldn’t help but snort at the sight, but quieted when the Host made a sound. She closed her eyes, hand stilling in Dr. Iplier’s hair, smiling softly. This would probably be the _only_ time she’d genuinely enjoy Bim’s magical fuck-ups. She was perfectly content just…basking in it, for the moment. She could still hear Wilford outside with the others, laughing and _clearly_ enjoying himself as well.

And she couldn’t help but feel…a little _disappointed_ when they all turned back to normal a couple hours later.

Dark had been in the kitchen, making dinner with Wilford, when there was a popping sound and a _very_ loud electrical snapping sound. And then, of course, there was the sound of Google _screaming_ at an adult-sounding Bim, who defended himself desperately in the wake of Google’s wrath. No one _helped_ Bim, because as fun as being toddlers for a few hours had been, it still wasn’t pleasant to be transformed without at _least_ a head’s up.

Dark stood on her tip-toes to kiss Wilford’s cheek before heading out to the living area to break up the fight before Google permanently maimed someone (probably Bim).

**Author's Note:**

> BABIES  
> LITERAL BABIES  
> I LOVE THE HOST MAN, HE'S BABY  
> HEY LOOK GUYS, I WROTE BABIES WITHOUT KILLING ONE OF THEM, ARE YOU PROUD OF ME  
> Now _Sunday_ is a rather _interesting_ story that I am quite excited about!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
